Some Heroes and some Pirates
by Beg457
Summary: HIATUS Percy Jackson was a Demi-god who thought he saw it all. He saw Gaia rise and fall in less than a few hours, He saw Giants with Snake legs, Gods, Monsters beyond your imagination and even Death himself. He truly did think he saw it all. That is until one day he watched a pirate ship with a lion figurehead fall from the sky... HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Chello! Beg457 here with another Story that I found while looking through my old Documents.** **A Percy Jackson and One Piece crossover. I had written like 3 chapters and completely forgot about it in the following years**

 **Well on with the Prologue!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece nor Percy Jackson. They both belong to the Great and all powerful Eiichiro Oda and Rick Riordan. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**_

Prologue: A Pirate Ship in the Sky?

Percy sat down next to Annabeth where she was watching the fireworks from the sound. The twot of them had just came down from partying on Leo's behalf, because it turns out he was brought back to life with the Physician's Cure, and had heroically rescued Calypso from Ogygia.

He had even came down from the sky on a 'kinda' working Festus into camp shouting "Team Leo!". He then jumped off his dragon to "Greet all his adoring fans". As he stepped down, he tripped on a pebble and somehow and impossibly rolled down into the camp bonfire. He was fine of course. But his hair was on fire for ten minutes because nobody thought to tell him. It was very amusing and Leo only found out because he saw his reflection in a spoon. His embarrassed expression will hold a special place in my heart.

So after a few hours of people giving the demigod a few choice words(and punches) to for taking so long to get here, apologies to Calypso, and explanations about what happened in the 3 months he's been gone, the camp finally had breakfast. Then came a Giagantic Party of epic proportions. After 4 hours of non-stop partying(Someone actually called up the Party Ponies) Annabeth and Percy went to the sound. We sat there on the beach for a few minutes talking and gazing at the waves and the few nereids who would come out and tease the younger campers playing in the water. The Hephaestus cabin even let off some day fireworks. _Everything_ was pretty normal. So of course that's when Percy should've _known_ something would happen.

It first came with a thunderclap and the sound of a giant piece of paper tearing. Turns out the sound was really just the fabric of the universe.

That's when we saw the ship. It was fairly big, even bigger than the Argo ||, with a lion or a sunflower or even a Sun figure head (could have been a combination of all three)? The ship itself was a thing of beauty even Leo would've been proud of, with its details and almost gracefully bright color scheme. Though what intrigued the 2 demigods the most was the Jolly Roger on the mast and sails. The flag had the tell tale skulls, but for some odd reason, it had a straw hat on its head.

Oh. It was also falling from the sky.

Percy looked over at Annabeth to see if she saw the pirate ship falling from the sky as well, or if he finally went off his rocker. Though her astonished look on her face said she did. Percy was thinking of going to warn the camp, and as if Annabeth read his mind she started to run towards camp with him being only a few feet behind her. Then they busted into camp yelling about the pirate ship falling from the sky.

 **A.N. And that's a wrap. Please Review with as much _Constructive Criticism_ as you can. Favorite and Follow if you want to. And to those Americans watching, all I have to say is I will miss Obama. He was a cool president. That's all.**

 **Well...**

 _Arrivederci!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chello! Beg457 back again with a new chapter. It's a little rushed and I hate it with all the passion in my soul. I truly wish I could've done better.**

 **Welp, to quote a politician from Alaska, "From Very Bad, Comes Very Good. That has always been one of my mantras."**

 **So on with the Chappie!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece nor Percy Jackson. They both belong to the Great and all powerful Eiichiro Oda and Rick Riordan. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**_

Chapter 2: Scouting the Pirates

Annabeth POV

I could not believe our luck. One minute we're just sitting there talking and then there is a pirate ship falling from the sky.

Seriously. Of all things, it's a pirate ship.

So, we did the sensible thing and ran into camp yelling about pirates.

When we got there everyone was having a wonderful time celebrating about Leo and Calypso's arrival and of course it just _had_ to be me and Percy had to ruin it.

"PIRATES AT THE SOUND!" We shouted breathlessly as we both came into the camp. Warning all the campers about the undeniable threat just about a quarter of a mile away.

"What?! PIRATES?!"

Never in recent history has Camp Half-Blood ever been attacked by _pirates._ In the estimated few minutes we had the whole camp got ready for the attack by the pirates. After the defenses seemed solid the camp counselors tried to organize the first "Check to See if Pirates are a Threat Squad".

* * *

"So, whose going?" The Demeter counsler asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Well _I_ think we should send Piper, with her Charm Speak we can persuade these pirates to leave. That way I can back to my nap without some sort of confrontation." The Morpheus cabin leader called out lazily.

"And maybe Hazel and Frank? I mean she has powers over the Mist and he can shapeshift into a dragon. That way the squad can attack, defend, and escape if things get too messy. As long as that's ok with you Two Praetors?" Piper asked the 2 Roman leaders who came to attend the celebration. It was crazy how fast they came on such short notice.

"I believe that to be an adequate idea for the situation. As long as Zhang is fine with it, I see no reason not to." Reyna answered emotionless, completely lost in leader mode.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"And maybe Annabeth? For strategic reasons, of course." Some random counsler asked from the back.

A few murmers of ageeement were heard throughout the war room. Then eyes turned to Annabeth for an answer.

"Sure. I'll go with the squad." Annabeth confirmed with a somewhat forced smile. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

"So we're sending Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Piper as our first C.S.P.T. Squad?" Connor(or Travis) asked.

More murmers of agreement were heard throughout the room.

"Then it's settled! You four are going to fight some pirates!" Leo exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Frank's shoulder as he steered the group towards the exit with the rest of the leaving counslers.

"Yes, I guess they are." Percy muttered, a little upset by the arrangement.

Hearing the tone of voice Annabeth turned and walked towards her (Boyfriend? Husband? Practically Soul Mate?) and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, It's not like I'm going to let another batch of pirates get the best of me Seaweed Brain." Annabeth murmered into Percy's ear while giving him a strong hug.

"You'll be safe?" Percy whispered back into her ear.

"Yes" Annabeth breathed.

The two demigods let go of each other and Annabeth went to join the Squad.

"Well, see you later Annie!" Percy called back to her with a playful salute.

"Annie" smiled back with a quick nod of aknowledment and a call of "Stay at ease S.B." and walked out of the woods towards the sound.

She was Ready

* * *

As the team started the tense walk towards the beach in silence. The shore Annabeth found the pirates in was a few miles off of the sound. The group easily found the Pirate ship with it's bright and colorful coat. It was about 700 meters away from the shore, due to the shallowness of the water. At least the ship couldn't get all the way to the shore, an advantage on the group's part

Then Annabeth heard a laugh and a shout.

"Shishishishi! New ISLAND AHEAD!"

The ship was undoubtedly closer than it was just a few seconds earlier.

As the guoup walked to the edge of the sound we saw just _how much_ closer the ship was.

And that's when the screaming started.

"NOOOOOOOOO... ANYTHING BUT THAT! TAKE ROBIN OR SANJI INSTEAD, JUST NOT ME! I SWEAR YOU SHALL NOT TAKE ME ALIVE IF I HAVE A SAY ABOUT IT!"

"What in Tartarus?!" Piper asked startled. Nobody in the group would know or even want to know what happened to the poor guy who screamed that...

* * *

Meanwhile On The Sunny...

Ussop screamed in utter fear as he pulled the shortest straw.

"NOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! TAKE ROBIN OR SANJI BUT NOT MEEEE! IN FACT YOU SHALL NOT TAKE ME ALIVE IF I HAVE A SAY ABOUT IT!" He screeched before attempting a dive overboard.

That is until he was grabbed by Brook.

"Hohohohohoho! If you think you can't go when I have to then that's an effort in futality my friend." Brook told the man happily.

"Ussop! You pulled one of the shortest straws, and because of that you go." Nami added with an evil light in her eye as Usopp went to jump again and only succeeded in banging his nose into the deck.

"But I guess it _is_ a good idea to send Sanji with you, he is honestly the more ah... sane one of the trio, I guess."

"Okay NAMI-SWAAAAANNN! I'll go with these shitty people." Sanji answered from the other side of the deck doing his impossible noodle dance.

A sound of "HEY" could be heard in the background, and the sound of someone taking a sword out of its sheath.

'CLANG!'

"OH! YOU WANNNA GO MARIMO?!"

"HAH! I COULD TAKE YOU WITH MY HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK, DART BOARD BROW!"

Sanji's eyes were aflame and Zoro had a unique blue aura. A full out brawl was only seconds from being made. That is until Nami knocked the both of them out.

"You know what... You guys can just stay on that island till we pick you up tomorrow! I need to figure out where we are anyway. It will be easier without you men creating a problem every 30 seconds!" Nami said. Or more like screamed.

"And Luffy." Nami said turning towards her captain with an evil glint in her eye as she spoke to him.

"Huh? Nami you say something?" Luffy asked with his finger up his nostril.

"Yes, Luffy I did." Nami sighed and said something probably insulting under her breath.

"I just want you to use your 'GOMU GOMU No Rocket' instead of the Sunny to get to them to the island... And back onto the ship tomorrow." The sinister glint in her eye was back with a vengeance.

Zoro and Sanji immediately woke up at those words.

"No... You wouldn't Nami-swan." Sanji said in a wimper.

"You foul Sea witch!" Zoro cursed.

"I would and I will Sanji. Oh... And your leaving in an half an hour you five." Was all Nami said before she left the deck to her cabin to check her maps. She really didn't know where they were, one second the crew was kicking a stow away of the deck(Literally of course), and in the next they were free falling from the sky.

"Yosh! New island!" Luffy exclaimed while the four other poor souls who were going with him tried to think of an escape plan in less than 30 minutes. Sadly(for them)... It failed.

 **A.N. Ooooo. Who is this suspicious stow away? Will we be seeing him anytime soon? You shall never know until my mysterious reveal. So until then, please, please, Please, _PLEASE r_ emember to review my wonderful audiance. And to those of you who might be wondering, this is taking place right before Punk Hazard.**

 **Well,**

 _Arrivederci!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chello! Beg457 here with a new chapter! Please enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece nor Percy Jackson. They both belong to the Great and all powerful Eiichiro Oda and Rick Riordan respectfully. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**_

Chapter 3: Pirates In The Forest

 _ **With the Straw Hat Pirates...**_

The Sun was shining, the gulls were calling, and waves were crashing against the Sunny's hull. All in all it was a glorious day. If it weren't for some curtain _circumstances._

"No! Wait Luffy, I have Unknownislandsiphilus. If I go on a strange island I might die from foreign entities entering my bloodstream. LUFFY! LISTEN **! LUFFY! PLEEEAAASSEEE... NOOOOOOOOO!** " Ussop screamed.

"DONT DO IT LUFFY OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO SLICE YOU IN HALF!" Zoro yelled

"STOP IT YOU SHITTY CAPTAIN!" Sanji cursed

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO.. Please don't sling shot us across the ocean towards the beach Luffy-san." Brook said

All the pirates pleading, 'diseases', and threats fell on their deaf captain's ears as he grabbed them all with a shout of " _GOMU GOMU NO... ROCKETO_!"

The pirates screams of terror and a laugh could be heard flying towards the beach as Luffy sling-shotted the brigade to the island's shore. The aftermath was not pretty. Ussop and Brook had their heads stuck in the sand while Sanji was sputtering with colorful curses in the water, Zoro, who had the worst of luck of them all, somehow got slammed cross eagle into a boulder. Luffy was the only one standing steadily on both feet.

The captain to a few seconds looking at his crew's misfortune before falling onto his back laughing at the ridiculousness of ut all.

 _"Shishishishi..._ You guys are all **'idots!'** _Shishishishi_..." Luffy shouted in between laughing in hysterics...

That is, before his crew members gave him a glare that would probably turn Boa Hancock into stone and jumped their captain.

 _ **A Few Minutes of Screaming, Kicking, Explosions, Slashing, Cursing, Plants Attacking Things and 'SKULL JOKES' later**_...

The pirates were now in the woods of the island. The group was walking through the thick undergrowth in silence, occasionally letting out a grunt or two when a branch or rock stabbed into them. After another 10 minutes had passed, the group took a small break and sat on an overturned tree.

"Oi. Luffy." Zoro called to his captain.

"Yes Zoro?"

"Does this island _feel_ off to you?" Zoro asked while eyeing the crew's surriundings.

"How so Marimo?" Sanji asked from his spot across from the rest of the group beside Brook.

"I was talking to the CAPTAIN, not the shitty cook." Zoro answered as he kicked a rock into the blond Cook's leg.

You could literally _see_ Sanji's tick mark

 **"OH! SO YOU WANNA GO MOSS-HEAD!** Sanji yelled, standing up from his seat.

 **"I CAN TAKE YOU ANYTIME, ANYPLACE ERO-COOK!'** Zoro yelled back before standing up as well.

The two leaped at each other, fighting until the forest rang with the sounds of steel striking bone and many _'Creative'_ curses.

"Uhh.. My ears tire of this." Brook sighed in annoyance.

"Wait a second. I don't _HAVE_ ears! SKULL JOKE!" Brook announced happily. The skeleton then laughed his signature laugh at his 'undeniably' funny joke. Luffy laughed along with him.

The forest quickly rang with YOHOHOHOHs and SHISHISHISHIs.

Zoro and Sanji just continued fighting while Ussop sighed at the joke. Mostly because this was Brook's _THIRD_ Skull joke since walking onto the beach. Then the sniper remembered what Zoro said earlier. Now that the Sniper really thought about it, the island _did_ feel very odd. Almost as if the air itself had a presence to it.

"Hey. I think Zoro was actually on to something guys."

The 2 overpowered crew members stopped their bickering while the other 2 stopped laughing. The group then tried to remember what was said earlier by Zoro.

"What did Zoro say again?" Luffy asked, the multiple occurrences that happened causing him to forget.

"Ugh.. How can _all_ of you seriously forget." Ussop muttered to himself.

The only answered was the blank expressions on Luffy's, Sanji's, Zoro's, and Brook's faces. Ussop couldn't believe that the idiots already forgot about the offness of the island.

"Remember when Zoro asked Luffy whether the island felt weird to him and then a certain _someone_ insulted _somebody_ and then the two _someones_ fought. Remember that?"

"Oh Yeeeeeaaaaahhh..." Luffy said.

Ussop made a prompting sound that took a whole 15 seconds for Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro to realize what Ussop was asking. Then the pirates started to use observational Haiki while Ussop slapped his head murmmering

" _Idi_ _ots_."

That's when the three pirates realized the group was being followed by a presence that felt feral in nature. It were definitely strong by _normal_ standards, but nothing the pirates couldn't handle.

"Oi, there is an animal following us." Luffy said very obviously, but the hungry look in his eye said wonders about what he was thinking. Zoro, getting the not so subtle hint, unsheathed two of his swords. Sanji looked like he was ready to kick something, Ussop took out his giant sling shot and a few seeds, Brook had his purple cane out and Luffy was punching a fist into his palm, while drooling heavily, for _some_ reason.

"Okay, get ready guys. For _The GREAT_ **CAPTAIN USSOP** shall defeat this beast with only one attack." Ussop announced heroically, but when under closer expection, he was shivering in his boots.

That's when a bear the size of Kuma **(A. ! Get it? Puns..Oh..not funny...leaving now)** came into the clearing. Its coat was the darkest of blacks with the fur on its muzzle and paws stained a dark red. The claws gleamed silver and were as strong as titanium. But its eyes were a sickly yellow. The bear let low below that left Ussop running away in terror behind a tree. The creature seemed to smirk at the reaction from Ussop. Then took on a look of pure terror from the sadistic, almost ravenous looks from the others. It didn't take a genius to see what the group was thinking... And the excessive drooling from the guy in the straw hat told the bear to run _the fish away from these guys_ if he wanted to see another sunrise.

The poor bear never had a chance...

Right when the poor creature was about to turn tail and run as fast as he could in any direction away from these.. these... Monsters! Luffy put his hands on his knees and crouched down. The sound of his whisper seemed to ring throughout the forest.

 **"~Gear Second~"**

The Captain's skin immediately started steaming while taking on a pink tinge.

Zoro took out _Wado_ and put it into his mouth. The swordsman took on a stance and gave the bear a sinister look.

 **"Rengoku Oni GIRI"** Zoro shouted with a slash of compressed air.

Sanji first told off the bear for even daring to even _try_ and look scary before screaming

 **"¡HELL MEMORIES!"**

Brook just held his cane and whispered "My taste buds can't wait to taste the meat of this bear. Oh wait! I don't _HAVE_ taste buds! 'SKULL JOKE'!"

In no time the creature was killed so graphically and brutally I won't even tell you it was done by the group. But the end result for the bear was the same. It's now dead, on a spit, over a roaring fire. Unfortunately the crew ate the bear even more savagely then how they killed it. In less than an hour all that was left was a giant skeleton of a bear blackened with ash inside the roaring fire. By this time around it was finally sunset. The pirate brigade were now talking in hushed tones(mostly because you _have to_ whisper at night)

"So... how would you rate that bear?" Ussop asked everybody.

"It was the greatest thing I've ever tasted!" Luffy exclaimed happily with a sigh.

"7/10" Zoro said truthfully. "Compared to the compared to the Kraken's arm it's nothing." He added.

Sanji just took the closest thing to a compliment from the swordsman any kicked another log into the fire.

Everyone got back to lying against logs until Zoro once again broke the silence.

"So... What do we do with the people following us." He said as if he were talking about the weather.

"Ya, I was wondering when you idiots will notice them."

Luffy was extremely quick to call the three signatures out.

In no time the pirates were all waiting until three people came out in the open(well... As open you can be in a forest of trees). One looked male while the others were female, but all of them were extremely wary of the pirates.

* * *

With the Demigods Earlier That Day...

Piper's POV

I watched as ship got closer to the shore, apparently invisible to the eye because of the Mist. I still couldn't believe how good Hazel was at the whole Mist thing. She manipulatd it to make all three of us invisible to others besides ourselves. At first I didn't think it would work until Percy, Reyna, and Jason had a look of disbelief on their faces and asked if we were still there. Unfortunately, the disguise only worked for sight not sound. So we still needed to be careful. I watched as the ship dropped it's paw shaped anchors about 1000 yards away. I looked at Annabeth and Frank to see if they could explain what was happening. Each of them also had a look of confusion. Then I heard screaming and yelling. Then a very strange shout.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOO... ROCKET!"

And 5 people (who she guessed were the pirates) were seemingly flung from the boat onto the beach. She heard people screaming Bloody Murder and strangely enough a laugh. Never in my life have I seen such ridiculousness on the beach. Two of the pirates had their heads stuck in the sand, one was sputtering curses in the water(Some things I heard from that man I will never repeat) though his curses were nothing compared to the ones the man that slammed into the rock was saying(Seriously! I've heard enough vulgar wirds that I could make a _sailor_ blush and faint). The last one had a straw hat. Unlike the others he was standing up without a scratch on him laughing his ass off calling everyone idiots for landing like that. Now I thought I've seen some pretty bad things...

But I will never get the image of what those pirates did to that guy in the straw hat out of my head. Somehow it involved swords cutting through rocks like butter, flaming legs, manipulated plants, and a weird joke I didn't understand. (These guys must surely be demigods after the mess). After they were done the guy got back up with a black eye and swollen face but with a smile so big it seemed impossible, since

1\. That guy shouldn't even be _alive_ after what they did to him.

2\. The smile was _inhumanly_ wide, honestly it looked like his face might break in half.

And 3. He was wearing bruises that looked painful enough to kill a man. Yet he still smiled with out a care in the world.

Then the guy shouted "To The FOREST!" Like a little kid and guess what? Those people that were beating the shit out of him less than 2 minutes ago listened to him without a single questionl. Why? Why would you beat the shit out of someone then listen to them without complaining minutes later? I looked at Annabeth for an explanation. She seem to immediately understood what I was asking and had a thinking expression on. Then her stormy eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Someone asked behind me making me jump. It was Frank. How could I forget about him?

"You saw that guy in the straw hat?" She asked. We both nodded.

"Well... I believe that's the captain." She said.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean to tell me that the guy that was attacked by his (supposedly) own crew members... Is their _LEADER?!"_ I asked. She nodded, Then looked over my shoulders.

"Oh! Quick, we need to follow them. They are running into the forest! We really can't afford to lose them" Annabeth said quicky as she ran in the pirates direction. Me and Frank followed after her.

After following the pirates into the forest, we became silent as ninjas. And now that I finally had a good look at them, I realized just how crazy they looked. Now being the daughter of Aphrodite and a movie star, I have had my fair share of looking at insane outfits(jusr look at Lady Ga Ga)... But these pirates didn't look like a stereotypical pirate. No parrots. No peg legs. Honestly the only person who seemed to scream PIRATE! was the _green haired_ swordsman(I mean he had _Green_ _**Hair!**_ And it looked _completely **NATURAL!)**_ and the supposed captain. Then there was a man who looked like a gentleman but had the blondest hair she had ever seen( it was an almost sunshine yellow) and... we're those curly eyebrows? Then there was a _WALKING, TALKING,_ SINGING, _BAD-JOKE-TELLING **SKELETON!** WITH AN AFRO!_ I won't even ask how the skeleton still had an _Afro_ after death. Maybe Nico knows how in Tartarus that is working. Then their was a guy with a nose like Pinocchio. He had a sling shot with him... I don't understand why, maybe it was his weapon? Then their was the supposive 'captain' that was laughing at a joke the skeleton said. Then I realized the captain that had had two black eyes and giant lumps on his head a moment ago was now completely fine, as if nothing happened. These guys or that guy must have an extraordinary healing abilities. I wondered who was that guys godly parent. Then something didn't seem right.

"Hey, Annabeth..."

"Yes Piper?"

"Who do you think is the captain's godly parent?"

"Oh my gods..."

"What? WHATS WRONG?!" Frank said(how did I forget about him.. Again!?).

"I don't beleive these guys are demigods."

"So... That means?"

"These guys are extremely crazy mortals that have powers they should not have." Annabeth finished.

I was about to retort and say that's impossible, and regular mortals can't catch fire and not be harmed, or become living skeletons. But that's when I was interrupted by a monstrous bellow. It was a monster, and of bear variety.

"Oh no.. those guys are Mortal so they won't see the bear right?" I asked the Annabeth in fear on the mortals behalf.

Annabeth looked like she was going to nod her head in confirmation, until the guy with the long nose ran off behind a bush screaming in terror. The bear almost seemed to smirk. Once we saw that, the demigod brigade almost ran from our concealed hiding place to save the mortals but stop once we saw the bear literally shaking in terror seconds later... Then I looked back at the pirates and could see why the bear was shaking in fear. Each and every one of them(except the guy with the long nose who ran away behind the bush in terror) looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks and were just given an all you can eat pass for a year. Then the 'captain' squatted down and put his hands on his knees and lowered his head to the point that you couldn't see his eyes which were covered by bangs. The forest then went silent and Piper heard the words that sounded like a whisper.

"~ _GEAR SECOND~_ "

Then he took on a pink tinge and was literally steaming.

The blond lifted his leg up. His body started steaming.

"I haven't seen Nami-swan and Robin-chwan for two years bear. If you think a little teddy like you can scare ME... Oh... Hell no. But doesn't matter because bear, I'm gonna cook you now."*

 _"!HELL MEMORIES¡"_

Then his body literally caught fire. His _EYES_ were on _FIRE._

Then the swordsman took out three of his swords and put one in his mouth like he had been doing that for years.

 _"Rengoku Oni GIRI"_ the air around the blade actually _BECAME_ a blade and was hurling towards the bear.

The captain finally lifted his head. His eyes basically said it all.

"〰GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING GUN〰"

And in that moment I will swear until the end of my days that that bear said " Ohh... Shit."

Then Annabeth immediately covered both Frank's eyes and mine with her hands and looked away. I was about to tell her off until I heard the bear screaming and I immediately got the message and closed my eyes and covered my ears. I would've felt sorry for the monster if it wasn't for the fact that the bear wanted to EAT those (not so) poor mortals. Finally the bear's roaring screams stopped as abruptly as they started. I uncovered my ears and opened my eyes and almost puked. The pirates had the bear on a spit over a roaring fire. Skeleton and all was on the spit. The _worst part_ though was the fact that the bear smelled like the food of the gods. I had to remind myself over and over again that this is why I'm a vegetarian, yet it smelled so good. I had no idea what kind of will power Annabeth and Frank had since they were definitely Not vegetarian. Then the pirates eating came. I couldn't believe these guys were mortal. I mean they attacked and ate like monsters. And for the gods' sake they even had abilities even some half bloods would never in a million years have. Then I remembered that we were on a scouting mission. I was more then ready to leave and tell the camp what we saw. That is until I heard the words that came out of the swordsman's mouth.

"Now..." He started.

"What shall we do with the three people following us?" The swordsman asked as if he said 'did you see that butterfly'.

"Whaaaaatttt?! The pinnochio look-alike asked.

"Yeah..I was wondering when one of you idiots would finally ask that." The blond said.

"Yosh! Oi, people over there behind the blue leaved bush under the tree that looks like the bears head we just ate, come OUT!" The captain yelled out (and was weirdly specific) to them.

Piper looked around and immediately saw the weirdly colored bush right in front of her, then she looked up to see that bear skull shaped tree they were under was kind of disturbing. Why didn't she see that before?

I looked at Annabeth hoping she had a plan besides the obvious and bland choice of listening to the pirates. Unfortunately she just sighed and stood up and walked out from behind the bush and started towards the pirates. Piper just followed, hoping she had a plan.

 **A.N. And that's a wrap! All I have to say is that this chapter was very entertaining to write. So remember to Reveiw! Favorite! And Follow. But mostly REVEIW! PLEASE REVEIW! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT I LIKE BETTER THAN REVEIWS! SO PLEASE DO THAT!**

 **Well, that's all so...**

 _Arrivederci!_

 _*I honestly didn't like what I wrote here... But I couldn't think of anything else._


	4. WHY DOES THE SUMMARY SAY HIATUS?

**Hello! Beg457 here!**

 **Okay, enough niceties, I have some bad news.**

 **Some Heroes and Some Pirates has reached a Hiatus.**

 **I know some of you will have already realised this already. I mean a One Piece/Percy Jackson Crossover that hasn't faced a Hiatus or been Abandoned is nothing new. That was the reason I first wrote this fic. So I could finally read one these surprisingly rare fics and never have to worry about it never updating.**

 **But between you and me, I'm pretty sure these Crossovers are cursed or something..**

 **But back to the main topic at hand, I've reached a writer's block on the story. I have the plot all in my head,I just can't write it(or I guess type it.) And what honestly makes me feel worse is the fact that this is my second most popular story, which means I had a lot of people waiting on this chapter. I know I've gotten reviews asking for this update already**. **Some of you reading were probably excited for this update and now realised I have fallen into a hole.**

 **But don't worry! THIS IS A HIATUS! I WILL ONE DAY FIND MY STEP LADDER AND SAVE THIS STORY FROM THAT HOLE!**

 **Even if I have to drag it by the tail,**

 **Even if I have to fight tooth and nail.**

 **For I'm going to finish this story one way or another.**

 **Even I have to kill off all the characters like Luffy's brother.**

 **I realized now I could have used a different rhyme,**

 **But I want to save some time.**

 **Now this poems is slowly sinking,**

 **So, I should probably stop thinking.**

 **Well goodbye, good day,**

 **This was Beg457, with one last thing to say,**

 **This story won't frighten you like free dairy,**

 _And Arrivederci!_


End file.
